


Jean-Bo

by RenjiRin69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Jean-Bo

Age 11-12 

I sat on the stairs outside of my house watching the birds soar through the light breeze that was passing on a nice spring morning. My peace was interrupted when I began to hear light sobbing getting closer. I got up to find the source and it was who I supected. It was the neighbor Kirshtein's son. He looked scraped up as he went inside his house to his worried mother. He began to sob harder once he saw her. I sat for awhile after they went inside before going over to knock at their door. The boy answered and he calls for his mother. She looks at me with a grin. 

"Oh, you are the girl next door, what is your name?" 

"[F/N L/N]." 

"What did you need little one?" 

"Why was your son sad?" 

She smiles sadly, "Well..you see, the other kids in town...aren't so nice to my Jean-bo." 

I look at him, "Do you have any friends to play with?" 

He hides behind his mom, "N-No" 

I smile, "I don't either, do you want to be my friend?" 

He seemed shocked and looked at his mom, "What do you say Jean-Bo?" 

He got out from behind her and smiles, "Yeah. Let's be friends." 

We shook hands and I held it as I took him outside to play and we were having fun playing 

Titan vs Survey Corps. Jean was the Titan and was running after me when a couple of boys started to laugh. I looked at Jean and he looked upset. 

One of the boys laughed, "oooh Jean-Boooo. You even look like a Titan." 

I get angry, "You haven't even seen a Titan." 

"Neither have you so zip it." 

The ther boy joins, "Yeah, and Jean is fat so I bet the Titans are as well." 

"Oh is Jean-Bo going to cry?" 

I looked over and he was nearing it which made me even more angry. 

"Oi, you leave Jean alone or else." 

"Or else what?" 

"You'll see." 

They laugh, "Fatty Fatty Jean-Bo omlet." 

I walked over and smacked one with a stick and he fell. I grabbed the other and kicked under his feet to make him fall before punching him. They began to cry and they both had bloody noses. Now I smile. 

"Now you better hurry home, I hear that Titans can smell blood, one might smell you and climb up the wall to get you." 

They both panic and run away crying while I let out a chuckle. I look at Jean who still looked upset. 

"Jean, don't let them get to ya. They are weak so they pick on others to make them feel stronger. You are better than them." 

I reach my hand out but he looks at my hand and I do the same to see some blood and bruising on my knuckles. 

"Sorry Jean." 

He then looks at his shirt before ripping the bottom to bandage me up making me smile and slightly blush at his kindness. We head over to his house and his mom sees our state. 

"Jean-Bo, that was your favorite shirt. [F/N], what happened?" 

"Those kids that picked on your son...I took care of it." 

She looked shocked but smiled, "Fighting isn't always the answer [F/N], just remember that." 

I nod and went to leave but Jean stops me with tears in his eyes, 

"[F/N]...thanks...y'know...for everything." 

I smile and give him a hug, he was shocked at first but hugged back. 

"Let's play again soon?" 

He smiles, "Definately." 

We got closer and closer after each day and Jean asked if I could train him to fight and I did to the best of my ability and he was very happy. We started to have sleepovers which was fun making blanket and pillow forts. We sat in the fort with flashlights, we were laughing until Jean began to look sad. 

"Jean, are you okay?" 

"yeah...I-I'm alright." 

"I don't like you making that sad face, what wrong?" 

"Am I fat [F/N]?" 

I look at him confused, "No, why would you think that?" 

"Because everyone else thinks so, only you and mom said different. I think you guys are just not wanting to hurt my feelings." 

"Jean, you are still growing and with our training, you will fill out nicely. I like you the way you are now." 

He blushes, "You like me?" 

"We are friends aren't we, of course I like you." 

"Oh...right." 

"You are definetly someone that I would marry in the future." 

His blush darkens, "S-So you like-like me?" 

"If that's the word for it then yeah, you are the nicest person ever and you make me feel happy." 

He smiles and takes my hands, "[F/N]..when we get old enough, will you marry me?" 

I smile back with flushed cheeks, "S-Sure." 

Now when we would play we would play house and Jean was the husband and I was the wife. It was a lot of fun...until I had to move. I didn't want to but I had no choice. I looked at Jean who was upset as well but was better at not showing it now, he has been getting thinner with progress. 

"Keep up with training Jean-Bo, I'll see ya.....some other time." 

My voice began to crack when suddenly arms wraped around me, I hug back and sob. He chuckles. 

"Hey, where have I seen this before....I think it was the other way around though." 

"Sh-Shut up." 

We parted and he wiped my tears and leans in to whisper, "I will find you, wait for me?" 

My eyes widen but I nod. We parted ways and I got in the carriage. 

4-5 years have passed 

My new calling since the wall breach was to join the scouts and help out others any way I can. I live inside wall rose and since I came from a wealthy family I bought horse trailers full of food medicine, taking it to the ones who are starving since the inner walls are still well off. I give out the food and the people were eager to take it. The other merchants weren't so welcoming since they couldn't make money since I was giving it away. I was praised so much, especially from mothers with their kids. That was why I did it, to see smiles. To see happiness in this cruel world. 

A little boy looks upset, "Y-You are planning on joining the scouts right?" 

"Yeah kid." 

"So, if something happens to you...will the food be gone." 

I smile, "No, it will always be here." 

He smiles, "Thank you miss, without this food and medicine, my grandpa would of died for sure." 

"Glad to help kiddo." 

After a few days I was officially in training and I stood in line with the others and an introduction hit my ears. 

"Jean Kirschtein from Trost" 

I looked over and he was in the front and he got head butted and Shadis saw me and came face to face. 

"Your name!?" 

I salute, "[F/N L/N] from Wall Rose sir." 

His eyes widen, "Oh, so we have royalty. What are you doing here?" 

"I plan to join the scouts." 

There were many gasps and whispers, "Why on earth would you want to do that?" 

"Because hiding behind the wall changes nothing, I want to take back what belongs to the people." 

He smiles, "I know you, you are the girl who goes to the starving part of town and gives them free food and medicine from inside Wall Rose, pretty ballzy if you asked me." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way sir, everyone deserves a chance to survive." 

"So they can just be fed to the Titans, good for you." 

I scowled and he continued, "Oh you look like you have something to say?" 

I compose myself, "I was raised that if you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all. So I will do just that." 

He scoffs but continues with his line up. After we were done we ate dinner in the mess hall which they were hovered around Eren about on how he saw the Titans. A blonde young male approached me. 

"So, you were the one giving extra food to us and medicine to the sick." 

I flush, "Y-Yeah." 

He suddenly hugged me with tears, "S-Sorry, It's just you saved my Grandfather from illness before they sent him off to work, he did pass but I am greatfull that he was able to live longer because of you...My name is Armin Arlert." 

He parts the hug and Eren and Mikasa saw Armin, "Hey guys, this is [F/N], the one who gave us food from Wall Rose, remember the fresh baked breads and pastries, and the smoked meats." 

Eren looks amazed, "You did all that, when you are around our age, that's amazing. A-Also that speech you gave was pretty cool too, about wanting to take back our homes." 

Armin laughs, "Because you have the same dream Eren, he wants to join the scouts and kill all the Titans." 

Another voice comes up from behind me, "That's just like you [F/N], the rich kid who gives to the weak so she can feel better about herself and then leaves. What are you going to feed those starving kids when you are gone on missions?" 

I turn around and it was Jean, he looked cross with me, "I-I have workers in my house that will fill in for me." 

He scoffs, "But what about the kids who wait on you and you don't show, they will feel abandoned by their last hope." 

I raise my voice, getting clearly what he is talking about, "I didn't want to leave, it wasn't my choice." 

"Yet you came back to feed these brats and didn't come back once." 

I stop and sigh, "Y-You looked happy without me, I didn't want to get in the way." 

His eyes widened, "You came back? WHEN!" 

"I was afraid at first, that you would change without me...then I was so desprate to see you...and my fears came true. You are not the same boy that I met back then." 

I turned my heal and walked away with confused looks and whispers. Jean came up and grabbed my wrist. 

"We need to talk alone." 

He took me to the stables and he just stood there, "What do you want to talk about?" 

He hugs me strongly, his hands were shakey, "Dont..Please don't join the Scouts." 

I scoff, "So now you are the guy with feelings now, you need to pick a personality and stick with it, you jerk." 

"I'm sorry." 

I hug back, "Nice to see you again you ass." 

He smiles, "But you love this ass." 

I chuckle, "Shut up." 

We part ways and head back to our seperate dorms. About a week has passed, I was getting closer to Jean again, he still made me smile, even if he was a jerk to others most of the time. We were in the Mess hall when suddenly Jean's mother came in. 

Jean POV 

I was in horror, not my mom. I tried to get her out to talk but she kept running her mouth about how I am troubled and to be nice to me. I raised my voice to tell her to leave. She looked shocked but I was embarrassed to no end. I was suddenly collided with a fist to the face, making me hit the floor. I looked up and to my surprise it was [F/N] above me, her eyes screamed hatred and betrayal. 

"Don't you ever yell at your mother in front of me again, she's all you got, and you're all she's got. Don't forget it, or you'll regret it." 

She ran to my mom, "Sorry you probably dont-" 

"[F/N]!" 

"Y-yeah." 

"My how you've grown, I hope you are still planning to marry my Jean-Bo?" 

She chuckles, "Well after this stunt, he'll be in the doghouse for a LONG time." 

My mom smiles, "Well keep an eye on him." 

She nods before walking my mom outside. I get up avoiding the stares to run out to catch my mom. I hug her. 

"I'm sorry, I never meant to-" 

"I know it's embarrassing, but pull through for your mother once in a while. You are still my little Jean-Bo." 

"And I will always love omlets." 

She smiles before getting in her carriage and waving bye. I feel [F/N] glaring daggers into the side of my head. 

"I'm sorry for hitting you." 

"I deserved it, I was being a jerk." 

"Yeah, lets head back." 

I think about what they were saying earlier with a grin, "Soo, you still plan to marry me huh?" 

I saw her face redden as she picked up the pace to get away from my gaze, 

"Shut up, that has nothing to do with you." 

"It kind of has everything to do with me." 

"I said shut up." 

"Okay Okay." 

'She is so beautiful, I don't deserve her, she is better off with someone in the inner walls' I walked with my head down and it was not unnoticed. As we neared the Mess Hall [F/N] spoke. 

"I know things have changed, you don't have to look so down about it, if you don't like me in that way anymore just reject me already." 

I tried to let words out but she headed inside to the loud crowd of trays clanking and peers chatting. 

Your POV

I sat by Marco which was fine since we have been getting closer since he is Jean's friend as well. I told Marco about what was going on but of course left Jean's name out of it. He seemed interested in my problem. Jean sat down and began to eat without a word.

Marco spoke, "Hey Jean, [F/N] told me that she has some boy-troubles with someone here. She said that they lived next door together for a while and they got close. That he is VERY good looking, used to be very kind but is kind of a prissy pants now, annnd oh that he rejected her today."

Suddenly Eren sits by her, 

"Aww [F/N] got dumped. I'm sorry [F/N], don't listen to that jerk, you area beautiful woman."

Eren hugged me and I couldn't help but let a tear out which triggered Marco to join in too.

"Eren is right [F/N], you are gorgeous and that guy doesn't know what he is missing."

I wipe my tears, "Sorry, it's stupid to get upset over this."

Jean looks angry, "How do you know that he rejected you?"

I stood up, "Look at me, he could never love someone like me....Y-You have no idea how beautiful he is to me."

He sighs, "Maybe not, But he has every idea how beautiful you are to him, and that he never rejected you, but he fears that you will see that you are too good and too bright for his dark, grim world."

Marco looked at the two, 

"Am I missing something?"

Eren adds, "I am at loss as well."

Jean huffs, "It's me, I am the guy, the jerk."

I sigh, "Soo?"

"....?"

"My rejection?"

Jean leans towards me, 

"You aren't getting one, sorry but I love ya too much to let you go."

He smiles with a wink and my face flushes, making Marco Kya! Jean sat back down while Eren let out a tch before getting up and moving to his normal table. We continued to eat our meal and I felt Jean's gaze and tried to ignore it but when I looked up he was smiling. I turn away, face red, he lets out a chuckle.

Marco huffs, "Leave her alone Jean, you are teasing her."

"It's alright Marco, though I am still not used to the new Jean, I think I can get used to it in time."

"[F/N]?"

I look to Marco, "Yeah?"

"What was the old Jean like?"

"...quiet, sweet, caring, pretty much the exact opposite of who he is now."  
I look over and Jean is flushed, "People grow up, they change....but sometimes, they don't change at all, like you [F/N], you are the same as before."

"I guess."

I suddenly felt hot air creep up my neck, I jump and turn to look and it was Reiner leaning into me.

"[F/N], Jean better swoop you off your feet soon or I'm gonna make my move. You are too much of a cutie to pass up."

My face was as red at a tomato and he chuckled. He looked at Jean, "And to my hypothesis she will be too shy to even fight back if I took her and made her mine."

Jean looked pissed, "Well no need for you to but into our business Reiner. [F/N] and I are doing just fine."

Reiner smiles, "We'll see Jean, later."

With that he left and Jean was huffing and I chuckled, "What?"

"N-Nothing, its just that he thinks that I can't fight him off."

Jean pauses and then smiles, "Yeah, I guess I have nothing to worry about since you are my wife-to-be anyway."

"W-We aren't even dating Jean-Bo."

Jean sushes me, "Don't call me that, it's embarassing."

"But we aren't."

"Well I haven't asked yet, wait for me outside the mess hall after this."

"Fine I will."

"Good."

"Good."

After my meal I went outside and waited, Marco and Jean walked out together chatting. They parted and Marco gave me a thumbs up before leaving us. I stood in silence as Jean did the same. I was a bit taken back when Jean dropped to his knees and hugged my waist and nuzzled his face in my abdomen.

"Please be my girlfriend, I know that I am a jerk but I still love you so much [F/N]."

I run my fingers through his fluffy locks and chuckle, He looks up to me and he looks like a lost puppy.

"Of course, It was always you for me...only you."

He gets up and embraces me, "Now to plan dates."

I hug back, "I actually am going to relax in the shade for a bit before we train more, you may join me if you'd like?"

He nods and follows me to a shady spot when I sit on the ground and lean my head against the stable walls. He sits next to me and sighs, I noticed him eyeing me and I sigh back.

"Havent been dating for ten minutes and you are already eyeing me...pervert."

"I've been eyeing you way before that."

I chuckle and lean my head against his shoulder, his body froze but relaxed immediatley. We sat like that for a while until I started to doze off. 

"Here."

He scooted a bit and moved my head to lay on his lap. It was a bit embarrassing but it felt relaxing when he ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up and he was starring at me with a small, peaceful smile. 

"You are so beautiful [F/N]."

"B-Be quiet Jean-Bo."

After a few minutes I could hear people running to go train and I groan and Jean sighs, 

"I know, I'm pissed too, but we need to get going."

I sat up and he took my hand to help me up and we walked hand in hand to the training grounds. It was a bitch and I was dead tired but I managed to get out of there in one peice and I took off after to head to the poor part of the village to see the faces of the people that I fight for. I was unawarre that I had someone tailing me but I made it to my carriage of goods from this morings delivery. I heard my name.

"[F/N] you came. Hey everyone, she is alive."

A little boy ran up and hugged me and so I picked him up, hugging back.

He cried, "We thought you had died, I'm so happy."

I smile, "No, I need to stay alive and fight so I can keep you all safe." 

He sniffled but smiled back, "Thank you...for everything."

I sat him down and ran to his mother who thanked me for the millionth time. I sat and chatted with all of them before it got dark to head back. I had just left and I heard a voice.

"So, still checking up on them I see."

I looked and out of the darkness was Jean, "What are you doing out here?"

"Following you."

"...Stalker."

He smirks and we head back together. We reach the dorms and we part ways for the night.   
The next morning I showered up before dragging my tired self to the mess hall. I sit next to Jean and Marco as usual.

"Morning [F/N]"

"Nnn."

Jean kisses my cheek, "Not getting sleep?"

I shook my head, "I'll be alright, I'm just a sloth in the morning."

"Well, I'll just have to wake you up." 

He suddenly leaned in and kissed me strongly. I gasped into the kiss and Marco chuckles. Jean pulls back with a grin and I whine.

"Marco, why didn't you save me?!"

He laughs, "You both are cute together so I won't interfere." 

Jean keeps kissing my cheeks, 

"Marcooo, save meee"

I began to giggle at Jean's cuteness. 

"Alright lover boy, time to train."

We left the mess hall hand in hand.

After our meal they set up our chores and it was Jean and myself cleaning the mess hall. Jean hated it but he seemed to enjoy watching me clean. 

"Jean, I can't clean this whole place by myself." 

He gets up and started cleaning, 

"Yeah, Yeah."

After we were done we sat in the mess hall. I looked over and Jean was grinning wide. 

"What?"

"Are you still ticklish?" 

I got up, "You stay away from me." 

He got up and dug his fingers in my sides, hurting and making me burst with laughter at the same time. I tried to push him off but he ending up backing me up to the wall.

"S-Stop it. I can't breathe." 

Suddenly the door opened and it was the Corporal. Jean paused his tickling and I knew the scene looked bad. 

"You cadets through cleaning in here?" 

I salute, "Yes sir." 

"Well then you two can leave." 

We did just that and from then on I had to clean up the mess hall with Marco for the 3rd week in a row now. I think it was because of what the Corporal saw. I don't mind working with Marco because he is never lazy and we are all friends so that helped. Things were quiet until Marco began to speak.

"[F/N], you need help with the dishes? I'm done over here." 

"Nah, you take a rest. I got this."

He sits down with a chucke, 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it is funny on how much Jean fusses over you." 

"How much?" 

"He is so jealous that I've been working with you, that he never gets to see you alone. He even wants me to inform him on everything we say to each other. It's sweet but it can be annoying at times." 

Now it was my turn to chuckle, 

"Yeah, he sure is a pouty pants." 

"He talks about how you two have yet to actually go on a date. That it is only hi and bye with training, a short while in the mess hall, and now you can't work together its even less time."

I sigh, "I feel miserable as well...Not that cleaning with you is meserable but I-" 

"I know what you meant, you both miss eachother." 

He smiles his angelic smile and I chuckle, 

"I guess Jean and I are a bit lovestruck." 

He pffted, "You think?" 

We laughed until I let out and 'ouch!' as I pull my hand out of the sink. I saw blood flow down my right hand.

"[F/N], are you alright!?" 

"I think so, I must of cut it on something."

I use dry cloth to wrap the wound before Marco takes me to the infirmary. Once I settled in Marco left to get Jean, to my protest, but he said that Jean would kill him if he kept it from Jean. They numb my wound the best they could before stitching. The cut went across my palm and through the skin between my pointer finger and thumb. I was still etting stitched when Jean came in. He looked shocked and angry.

"[F/N], how did this happen?" 

"It was an accident, my hand just slipped."

He looked at my hand and let out a tch as he sat down to take my other hand,

"This wouldn't of happened..if it was me there."

"Don't blame Marco...Don't you dare." 

"I'm not...it's just." 

"I know that you are jealous of Marco, he told me about you harrassing him to keep tabs on me." 

He let out a tch before getting up to leave. The nurse told me to take it easy and rest it for a few days and to keep it clean. I went to leave but as I opened the door Jean was there holding a bouquet of flowers. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright, I know you care...just don't give Marco such a hard time." 

"Deal."

I took the flowers and started to walk, 

"[F/N], we really need to set up a date, this is the longest we have talked in nearly a month." 

"Good idea, Marco talked with the corporal and he agreed for you to keep an eye on me until my wounds heal so best to thank him." 

"Now I feel bad for acting cross with him."

"Let's walk back to our dorm, the Corporal set up a private quarters for the two of us."

He stopped and I turned to see him red faced.

"Don't be a pervert." 

"I'm not." 

We settled in and to be honest it wasn't so bad, I felt like things were going back to normal. I really missed the sleepovers and I think that Jean did as well because I walked in the bedroom and he was setting up a fort like we used to. He jumped once he noticed me standing in the doorway. He flushes and rubs the back of his neck, 

"I-I thought it would bring back memories." 

I smile, "I was thinking the same, missing the sleepovers." 

"Wanna hear a ghost story?" 

"You know that I don't like those." 

"Just get in the fort." 

We settled in, even though I never liked ghost stories he always insisted because he liked it when I got scared. 

"Alright...One day, a boy was diggig in his garden, when he saw a big toe sticking out of the ground. He tried to pick it up, but it was stuck. It wouldn't budge, so he pulled as hard as he could and it came off in his hand. Then he heard something groan and scamper away. The boy toook the big toe into the kitchen and showed it to his mom. 

"That looks nice piece of meat," She said. 

"I'll put it in the soup and we'll have it for dinner." 

That night, at the dinner table, the boy's father scooped the big toe out of the soup and chopped it up into three pieces. The father, the mother, and the boy each ate a piece. Then they did the dishes, and when it got dark they went to bed. The boy fell asleepalmost at once. But in the middle of the night, he was rudely awakened by a strange sound. He listened closely." 

"Jean, I don't like this story."

"Just listen....where was I....oh yeah...It sounded like there was a voice coming from outside his window and it was calling to him. 

"Where is my big toe?" it groaned. 

When the boy heard that, he got very scared. 

But he thought, "It doesn't know where I am. It never will find me." 

Then he heard the voice once more. Only now it was closer.

"Where is my big toe?" it groaned.

The boy pulled the blankets over his head and closed his eyes.

"I'll go to sleep," he thought. 

"When I wake up, it will be gone." 

But soon he heard the back door open and again he heard the voice. 

"Where is my big toe?" it groaned.

The boy heard footsteps move through the kitchen, into the living room, into the front hall. They slowly climbed the stairs. Closer and closer they came. Soon they were in the upstairs hall. Now they were outside his door." 

"Jean I really don't like it." 

"WHERE IS MY TOOOEEEE?" it groaned. 

The boy watches in horror as his beadroom door opened. SHaking with fear, he threw his bedclothes over his head and listened as the footsteps slowly moved through the dark towards his bed. Then they stopped. 

"Where's my toe?" 

the voice groaned, "YOU"VE GOT IT!!!!"" 

I screamed as Jean lunged at me and grabbed my big toe, 

"That's not funny Jean-Bo." 

"Of course it is." 

"Why did they agree to let you stay with me in the first place?"

"Hey so mean, also infections can be serious, I guess they just want to be careful."

I lay down, "Jerk, now I'm too nervous to sleep."

"We can always cuddle like we used to?" 

"Your intentions aren't so innocent now Jean-Bo...but even back then I believe that you like to get me scared to you could comfort me to make you feel macho." 

He lifts his hands in defeat, 

"Guilty...So how is your hand?" 

"Sore but it's alright. Should probably bathe and redress it before bed though." 

"Do you need any help?" 

I flush a bit and he does the same, 

"I-I meant with the bandages not to help bathe...I mean if you really needed help with that I could." 

"I'm sure I will me fine."

I retreated to the bath and once in and settled I chuckle, 'Jean is such a dork.' Once done I dress in night attire and exit to find Jean right on the other side of the door, faced slightly flushed. 

"Were you peeping?" 

"N-No, I was just listening." 

"To what?" 

"Remember that one night...before you left...you sang to me...I thought that maybe you sang in the bath so I went to listen." 

"Oh...I really don't sing anymore. Not after we parted." 

"Could you...sing to me again...I never forgot but I just...like to hear it again from you." 

I smile, "After you bathe and redress my wound." 

His eyes lit up and ran to the bath and not much time later he bursted out in only a night shirt and boxers. He redressed my wound with careful fingers. Once finished we went back into the fort and he layed his head on my lap and I began running my fingers through his hair before singing to him. Right Here by Ashes Remain. [don't want to write lyrics] He reached for my hand and took it. He kissed my hand and looked up at me. 

"You have no idea what those words did for me back then. It gave me hope that I would see you again, that no matter what hell we went through...that we would still find eachother in the darkness. I was so upset and bitter after you left. At first I though that they were lies...but I couldn't help it. I was a love struck child who's love was taken from him." 

I squeeze his hand in return, 

"I know, I'm sorry that I left. I already told you that when I came back I saw you looking happy...I always wondered what could make you happy. I always felt that I wasn't enough." 

He sits up, "My mother, Marco, and you are the only people that accepted me for me, the only ones who made me feel appriciated...but with you...it's different, I get all flustered and nervous when I see you. I get giggly on the inside when you smile. My heart pounds when I even hear your name...I love you so much [F/N]." 

I was a bit taken back but smile, 

"One smooth talker aren't ya?" 

"It-It's the truth."

"I know, I feel the same...except I only have you...My parents don't accept my wishes. Only you know who I really am...not the tough cadet...but the girl who can fight 100 men but quivers in fear at a ghost story and clings to the only one who had seen her so weak, the only one that I can fully trust." 

Jean hugs me and lays us down, spooning me against his chest. I sigh, taking in his scent as I wrap my arms around his back. He sighs as well and tightens his hold. 

"[F/N]?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too Jean." 

With that we held onto one another until morning. Once I was rested the bath was calling my name so I get up for morning stretching to slightly wince from my hand. I felt like such a weakling. It was just a cut to the hand and yet it can nearly cripple your daily routine. I gather clothes and run the bath. I sit in a chair in our room to wait for the water to cool when I'm met with golden orbs and messy chopped hair. 

"Morning [F/N], did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah, I slept fine. How about you?" 

"Same. You run a bath?" 

"Yeah." 

"Got room for one more?" 

"N-No, pervy even first thing in the morning." 

"I'm only teasing. C'mere." 

I get up and he hugs me, letting out a sigh, 

"I never thought that you'd really be here with me."

"Well, where else whould I be?" 

"With royalty, wearing the finest clothes-" 

"You know that I hate that stuff." 

"But it suits you." 

"Yeah yeah, get out so I can bathe." 

He parts the hug, "Alright, just yell if you need me. I am here on business you know?"

He gives a smirk while arching his brow, I flush and push him out to close the door. 'what a jerk, he has no idea what he does to me. His dumb face, his stupid hair, and that charming smile.' I snap myself out of it and finish the bath and get dressed before running another bath. I get out and Jean was right by the door in only boxer shorts and a towel hanging on his shoulder. I flush and look away before walking away from that scene. 

"I ran your bath so go ahead." 

I hear him chuckle, "Is [F/N] embarassed?" 

"I need to get ready." 

"Well you said that I would fill out nicely as I got older." 

He looked like he was going to say something to tease me before there was a knock at the door. I shoo him to answer. 

"Hey Marco, what brings you here?" 

He smiles, "Just checking in to see if Jean is taking care of your wounds properly."

He looked at my hand and it wasn't bandaged yet since I got out of the bath. He looked a bit upset. 

"It wasn't your fault Marco." 

He looks up at me, 

"Sorry, it's not that...it's just...he hasn't redressed your wounds. I don't want you getting an infection. If you want I can help since Jean is in the bath?" 

I shake my head no, "You probably shouldn't...Jean he...He has been quite jealous of you lately and I don't want him worrying over nothing." 

Marco smiles, "I suppose we don't want him putting pieces together that aren't there. Just make sure that your wounds are well treated." 

"Will do." 

Jean came out dressed and stretches, 

"Man I needed that...Oh Marco, so it was you who was knocking. What's up?" 

"Just checking in on you two, I need to make sure that my ship sails." 

Jean tilts his head, "Huh, what's that even mean?" 

"Oh, nothing much. Make sure you tend to her wounds. I should get going, see ya." 

"Y-Yeahhh...see ya...What was that about [F/N]?" 

"Not sure...what's a ship anyway?" 

"Aaaanyway, lets look at your hand." 

It was clean but still a bit raw so Jean uses ointment on it which stung a bit but it was bearable. He wrapped my hand before kissing it. I flush and he's still holding my hand, 

"Let's go get some food." 

I nod and Jean takes my other hand, leading me to the mess hall. I sit while Jean gets my food. (apparently he thought I was unable to get my own food) Marco sits by me. 

"Your bandages look good, I'm glad that Jean isn't an idiot...I mean with medical dressing at least hehe." 

I chuckle, "But I love him. He might be a dork...but I am so happy just to be near him." 

I smile as a look to Jean who was walking towards us. 

Jean looks a bit flushed. "Wh-What's that look for?" 

Marco chuckled, "She's swooning over you." 

I flush, "Zip it you freckled saint before I send you back to the heavens." 

"Was that a compliment of a death threat?" 

We laugh and eat our meal 

A couple days had passed and we only had 2 more days before we had to go back to our routine. I know my hand hasn't healed much but thats the life of a cadet. Jean and I sat at a table and he looked a bit...to be honest I wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling. 

"You okay Jean?"

"No, I don't want us to separate again."

"We won't separate, we'll just be in different dorms again."

"But we wont have as much time together again... and I hate it."

He looked mixed with emotions so an idea popped in my head, 

"How about we go on a date then?"

He pauses and looks at me, "Huh? You mean...like a date date?"

I chuckle, "What else would I mean, lets go now."

I take his hand and he follows me out of the cabin.

"You mean now."

"Yeah, we need an out day."

"okay."

I look back and he was softly smiling at me. We decided to head to Trost and eat at a small diner. The food was better than I thought and Jean looked really happy to be there with me. After leaving we head to his mom's. I knock and her eyes lit up once she answered.

"Jean...[F/N], why are you guys here?"

I smile, "We were in town and decided to visit."

"Well c'mon in, oh my [F/N], what happened to your hand?"

"I had kitchen duty and my hand slipped...Jean has been taking good care of me so don't you worry."

She smiles, "I can rest easy then, Jean has always been good at helping others."

"Mom"

After a long while we left and headed back to the cabin hand in hand. Jean sat in a chair and ran his fingers through his hair, it was now a bit messy which it was actually nice on him.

He smiles, "What are you staring at?"

"Shut up."

He sighes, "[F/N], s-since we have tonight and tomorrow left, could we...sleep in the same bunk?"

"But we have this entire time?"

"I-I know, I mean could I be...more intimate with you?"

I flush, "Really, you really want to?"

"I actually have wanted to for a while."

I nod, "I suppose, since we love each other right?"

"If you don't want to."

"It's not that, I'm just nervous, what if something happens in battle. What if a titan-"

"[F/N], I know life has delt us a shitty deck, but we have each other. I'd give up a life with no Titans, if it meant not meeting you."

"J-Jean."

He gets up and leans in, looking deep into my eyes. He takes my hand while he runs his fingers through my hair. He leans in closer, my eyes watered slightly before closing once our lips collided. His tongue almost immediatly sliding past my teeth. I began to tremble as I got up, him leading us to his bunk. He took off my shirt and bra before sitting down. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants before putting pressure on my chest, gesturing me to lay back. He settles on top of me, my hands roaming his chest and abdomen. He kisses me again and a hand grasps my bust. I softly moan and reach my hand inside his pants and he moans and his kiss becomes more heated. He pulls back before unbuttoning my pants and tugs on them. I lift my hips and kick them off. He leans down and kisses my inner thigh. I begin to squirm and moan to his touches. He pulls back again and takes off his pants and boxers. My face became even more flushed as he sat down. 

"You sure about this?"

I nod, "Y-Yeah."

I lift my hips to take off my last bit of clothing and Jean gets on top of me. His hand comes in contact with my now naked flesh.

"Ngh Jean."

I look at him and he was staring at me, 

"I-I'm losing control here, making that face, the look of pure want."

"Sh-Shut up, I probably looks stupid."

"Don't say that....[F/N]...I'm going to give you my all, with everything that I've got. I will try to be gentle, but I'm not sure how well I can keep control."

My arms wrap around his neck,

"Well don't hold back, I know you Jean, I trust you."

His eyes gloss over for a few seconds before his determined look replaced it with a nod. He looks down to look back at me.

"Ready?"

I nod, "Yeah."

He situates before pushing in. I cringe at the dull pain between my legs. Jean lets out a moan while I make a few noises of discomfort. Once I was okay he began to move, grinding his hips and letting out cute moans with it.

"J-Jean, it-it's okay."

"Ngh, [F/N] s-so good."

He picked up the pace, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room along with our moans and eachother's names. My end was drawing near, my hands grip on his shoulders and I meet his thrusts. I think he got the message because his movements became out of rhythm, he kisses me strongly and as we broke the kiss I let out a moan, reaching my peak. Nearly immediatly after he did the same, warmth filling me as he let out a cracked moan. He laid on top of me, breathing heavy. 

"You okay [F/N]?"

I run my fingers through his hair as he rested on my chest,

"Yeah...I'm okay...Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say that Marco was planning on coming over...which day was it?"

"....Shit."

*Meanwhile Marco outside the cabin*

"Don't let me ruin your fun, I'm leaving now, see you two lovebirds tomorrow."

Jean and I looked to one another to then grin as we cuddled til we fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
